CHIBI
by atrieisan
Summary: Ed is turned into a chibi along with several others as a conspiracy against the military, by a madman who has control of a company once used by the militia. These chibi r to make up his powerful superhuman army in order to over throw the military.


In his office, among the clutter, a young man sat cross-legged leaning back against the brim of his chair. His attention was on a large gray newspaper in his grasp, The Central Times, printed in bold black ink at the top. His eyes shimmered in the flickering light of a candle, as he perused the articles before him.

He was young, about 27 years old, with golden eyes and a shock of long golden hair pulled back into a ponytail. Dressed in a black turtleneck, and what appeared to be the lower half of a uniform of some kind. The long blue pants tucked into a pair of black, knee high boots.

He was the Fullmetal Alchemist by code name and was the youngest person to ever join the state militia as a State Alchemist. His name was, Edward Elric. Sighing, he turned the pages of the paper searching for another interesting article to read.

The office in which he sat was very dark and cluttered. The only light was coming from the candle upon his desk. There was a window in the room, but the curtains hung closed over it. Below the window, were towering stacks of paper that wove their way around the room and up against the bookshelf next to the desk. The desk itself was strewn with papers, half-empty inkbottles, broken quills, several books such as the Laws of Alchemy, ect.

Reflecting the glow from the candle light, propped up on cardboard stands, were two photos. One showed himself and another man, who had a shock of tawny brown hair and golden eyes. It was Alphonse, Ed's younger brother.

In the other was a woman with long brown hair with two large strands braided and hanging over her shoulders. She was sitting in a large armchair knitting with shiny green yarn. A second look at the picture and you could depict three young children. One, a boy, hovered over the chair's left arm staring intently at his mother's work. Another, the boy's twin brother was hiding behind the chair with their older sister who was twiddling the yarn in her fingers.

A knock on the door awoke Edward from his thoughts. Setting the Central Times, upon the desk, he snatched the top half of the uniform from it's crumpled heap on the floor and scrambled to put it on.

"Coming! Just a sec!" He called across the room as he grabbed hold of a stack of signed papers from the mess.

Racing to the door, he wrenched it open to find a young woman standing in the doorway. Her hands slipping to hold a pile of papers and push her glasses back onto the brim of her nose. Then with a surprised yelp, she dropped the stack.

"Sorry," she wined as she began to pick up the fallen papers, "Oh, um, Ed, uh, I mean, Mr. Elric, sir, General Mustang wants to see you right away."

"Thanks Sheska!" Ed smiled before taking off down the hallway.

Stopping before two large doors, he sighed. 'I wonder what torture he's going to put me through this time.' Ed hissed under his breath. Shaking his head, he opened the doors into a large office. There were desks lined down the middle of the room, at their head was one large desk, papers piled nattily upon it. It's large leather armchair was turned toward the windows.

The only ones that seemed to be in the room were himself, and 1st. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye who was sitting in the corner, cleaning her handgun. Her dog, Black Hayate lay by her feet. She raised her crimson eyes to meet his. Ed smiled nervously at this.

"Good afternoon, Edward," She said stiffly even though her face kept its stoic expression, "General Mustang will be with you in a moment. Please sit down."

Ed did so. Riza was not someone to cross and she was apparently already in a bad mood. She had impeccable aim with any gun in the whole militia. To cross her would mean a shot to the head.

"Hello, Fullmetal," A familiar voice came from the armchair.

Ed rolled his eyes, 'Here we go…'

The chair spun around to reveal a young man, in his mid 30's. His short black hair matched his cold dark eyes. His hands folded on his desk he stared out at Ed with an inconsolable face. He smiled at him, and Ed grimaced. He was indebted to the General since when he first became a State Alchemist. He hated it, he felt like a puppet, unable to move freely because of it, and Mustang knew it too.

Ed grumbled, and smacked down his pile of papers upon the General's desk. "These papers just need your signature before I can send them off," Ed sneered, his words filled with venom.

General Mustang rubbed his forehead and sighed, "What am I going to do with you Fullmetal…"

"You could start by not piling all your paperwork on me you slacker," Ed hissed, "I can barely move in my office anymore because of your junk."

"Honestly, how bad?" Mustang raised his eyes.

"Well, why don't you come and see yourself!"

Before the General could say another word, Ed had already slammed the doors behind him.

Later that evening, after General Mustang and finished signing paperwork and barking orders. He managed to wade through the sea of people to Ed's office. He knocked on the door, "Ed, how about you and me get a drink at the pub."

There was no reply.

"Fullmetal?" He knocked again. Still no answer.

Opening the door to the office, he peered into the dark room. It was definitely very cluttered; papers lay scattered across the floor, the candle had been knocked off the desk and had gone out. Flipping the switch to the light overhead, he found that the light bulb had burned out. Stepping into the room, he felt something crunch under his foot. Lifting his foot from the floor, he found the photograph of Ed and Al below, its frame twisted and useless. Ed was not in the room.

For the next three weeks, Ed had not been seen; not even by his brother. He'd simply vanished. It was not until the end of the third week that Edward appeared again, he showed up at Central HQ at nine in the morning as he usually did. However, something seemed different about him. He was pale; the life had left his eyes, leaving a tired and weak soul. He'd barely made it up the steps before he collapsed.

2nd. Lieutenant Maria Ross, sprinted through the halls and burst into General Mustang's office.

"Sir!"

"What is the meaning of this Lieutenant!? I'm in the middle of a meeting!" He shrieked.

"I'm very sorry sir, but we've found Lt. Colonel Edward Elric," Lt. Ross stammered in protest.

Mustang jumped from his seat, "Fullmetal?! Were is he?!."

"He's in the Hospital Wing, sir." She replied.

"We'll have to reschedule this meeting, one of my subordinates has turned up from being missing for three weeks," He told the others and bounded out of the room followed by 2nd. Lt. Ross and 1st. Lt. Hawkeye.

Edward awoke to the strange smell of clean blankets and sanitized surfaces. He found himself in a room upon a bed with the top part propped up a bit to support his head. He shifted a little to find something tugging at his left arm. A plastic tube was taped to his skin. 'An IV?' Ed thought, 'Am I in a hospital?' He placed his automail hand against his forehead to find that it had been bandaged.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Mustang had just entered the room. He looked quite out of breath, "You gave us quite a scare Ed, you've been gone for three weeks. Just where the hell did you run off to?"

"I can't remember," Ed leaned back, "I can't remember a thing, except for a voice."

"A voice? Did it say anything?"

"No… It was…"

"Yes?"

"It's was screaming, as if in great pain. That's all I can remember."

Mustang stared at Ed with great curiosity and worry. 'Something had happened to Ed, that he couldn't remember. Someone screaming… What could it all mean?'

"Fullmetal, could you tell if the voice was male or female?"

"It was a male."

"hmmmm…" Mustang paused.

"Sir."

"hmm?"

"I'm tired."

"Get some sleep then, I'll try to get someone on cleaning up the mess in your room," Mustang smiled weakly.

"That would be nice…" Ed smiled back, his words drifted off as he fell asleep.

General Mustang closed the door behind him, and sighed. He wandered down the hall and beckoned Riza and Ross to follow him. They made their way back to his office in silence. Once they reached the oak doors, they came to a halt.

"Fullmetal's condition is not very serious. However, his disappearance is. He has no memory of what has happened to him. I have a feeling that he may have been drugged for some reason. We'll need to keep an eye out for him." Mustang stated.

The two Lieutenants nodded, they had no reason to disagree at this time. In truth, the General's statement was more of an order.

Over the next few weeks, Ed seemed to be his normal, short-tempered self. Signing paperwork, barking orders, starting arguments with the General, ect. But, the regular insanity did not last for very long. Once again, Ed vanished right under their noses and was in the hospital three weeks later.

General Mustang sat in the corner of the room eyeing Ed who lay in the hospital bed before him. Sweat rolled down Ed's cheeks while he cringed in pain in his sleep. His hands closed tightly on the sheets. Mustang sighed in pity over his subordinate who looked worse than before.

'What could be causing him so much pain?... Where could he be disappearing to?... Could the two be connected somehow?...,' Mustang pondered over these questions for some time before 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye came through the door. Her face was covered with great concern.

"Sir, we just recieved an important message... I think you should come and take a look..."

Mustang nodded in silence and gave one last glance at Edward before leaving the room. Following Hawkeye through the maze of halls and swarms of people they made it back to his office.

Snatching the letter off the desk, she gave it to him. Carefully he opened the envelope to reveal a piece of parchment. Upon it, written in blood red ink, were but a few words, "For thee of thy state be warned... Your end shall be swift in thy hands of thy Chibi..."

General Mustang gave the letter a second look. His eyes scanned the words, while his mouth moved with them, but was silent and unvocal. He raised them from the parchment to Riza, who stood there waiting for him to speak.

"It sounds like a threat letter," Mustang announced, "Um... Lt., do you know what a Chibi is?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Why do you ask?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"It says, 'Your end shall be swift in thy hands of thy Chibi'," The General noted.

"Chibi?"

"Yes, Chibi." Mustang turned his attention to a few birds fluttering outside the window, "I wonder if this has anything to do with Ed's disappearances."

"I'm not sure, sir. It could be from anything. We don't have any evidence that links the two together..."

"Hmmm, I guess we'll just have to keep searching, now won't we Lt.?" His smile was full of mischief. Riza frowned at him but nodded in reluctant agreement.

Opening the door to Ed's hospital room, Mustang entered quietly. In his arms was a large bag, which appeared to be stuffed full with papers. Taking his seat in the small chair in the corner of the room, he pulled out a clipboard and a few of the papers from the crowed bag and began to scribble down signatures and fill in information. He refused to sit in his office and let his subordinate out of his site. It was likely that wherever Ed was disappearing to would be found if he kept a close watch on him, or so he hoped.

Ed awoke to find himself once again in the hospital. He peered around the room to find the General, sitting in the corner. Noticing that Ed was now awake, he put the clipboard and papers back into his bag.

He smiled at him," Hello Fullmetal. Have a nice rest?"

Ed grimaced, "What's with all that stuff?" He was eyeing the bag by Mustangs feet. It had apparently started to rip from being over packed.

"Oh, this? They said I couldn't come and see you until I had finished my paperwork. So, I brought it along with me instead."

"I can see that," Ed's voice was cold and morose as the words seeped their way through his parched lips.

"Come now, Ed. Don't be like that," Mustang frowned.

Edward turned his eyes to the ceiling where they began to follow the immaculate blades of the fan above. General Mustangs frown deepened. His pitch black eyes bored deep at Ed who knew he was glaring at him but seemed to ignore.

Mustang shook his head in malcontent, "Ed, do you remember anything. Anything at all about what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Fullmetal, you disappear and no one can find you. Not even your brother and then you wind up in the hospital three weeks later. Isn't that a little strange?"

Ed stared up at the ceiling again and did not answer.

"Fullmetal?"

"I guess your right..." Ed's eyes turned from the blades of the fan to the window, "Now that you mention it, yes I guess it does..."

"Do you remember anything from while you were gone?"

Ed brow furrowed as his mouth turned into a deep downward frown. His eyes scrutinized the long Espaliered growing up against a wall outside. He seemed very deep in thought. Then a small whisp of words came from him.

"I... I do... remember something..."

Mustang blinked in surprise. He expected Ed to have forgotten just about everything like he did last time. Then calming himself down he said in quiet tone, "What do you remember?"

"I...," Ed cringed, "I remember seeing a very bright light... through what looked like bars."

"Bars? Like those in a cell?"

"No..., smaller," Ed frowned, "Like a cage..."

"A cage?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember what kind of cage?"

"Not exactly...They looked sort of like the ones you find in veterinarian offices."

"Oh?..." Mustang looked taken aback. This was more than he had expected from his newly conscious friend, "So there was more than one cage?"

"Yes"

"How many would you guess?"

"All the walls were covered with them... floor to ceiling."

"Oh?"

"I remember only one other thing..."

"Yes?"

"There was a sign above the door in the room."

"Do you remember what it said?"

"Yes..., There was but one word on it."

"Well?" Mustang strained his ears to hear what Ed was about to say.

"It said...Chibi..."

Mustang stared at his subordinate as if he had uttered something insulting. Then without another word, he left the room leaving his bag crammed with papers and a bewildered Ed behind.

Once outside Ed's room he raced through the halls, ignoring the calls of other subordinates who were throwing questions out at him. He dodged past 2nd. Lt Ross who was chatting with Sheska about information, and skidded past Warrant Officer Falman, 2nd. Lt. Breda and Major Fuery who give a surprise glimpse at the Generals quick sprint down the hall.

Pausing in front of the break room doors, he gasped for breath. The with one last reassuring gulp of air he pushed the doors open to find just who he was looking for.

"2nd. Lt Havoc! 1st. Lt. Hawkeye! I need to speak to both of you in my office immediately!" He barked at them.

"Sir what's going on?" Havoc look stunned. The General had not been like this for a few years now.

"Riza, did you inform him about the letter?" Mustang growled with impatience as they sped down the halls.

"Yes..."

"Does this have something to do with the letter, sir?" Havoc inquired.

"I'll tell you in my office."

Once inside, Mustang checked to make sure they had not been followed. He locked the doors, and closed the curtains shrouding the room in only the lights from the ceiling. He then turned towards the two of them who stood confused and curious to what was to be said.

"I just had a little chat with Fullmetal and found out something unexpected." He stated.

Hawkeyes's eyes flashed with much interest at this, "And what did you find out?"

"I believe I've found the link to the letter and Ed's disappearances."

"But I thought they were two different matters." Havoc stammered.

"I wasn't quite sure if they were or not until now." Mustang frowned.

"Well?" Havock bit hard on the end of his cigarettte.

"Fullmetal motioned something that turns up in the letter. It appears that Ed's disappearances and the letter are linked to this very word," He held the letter before them, his finger pointing down at the one word that made no sense to any of them.

"Chibi?..." Hawkeye stared at the parchment in utter surprise, "Do you mean that Edward mention that?"

"Yes, he did indeed. He also mentioned cages."

"Cages?" Havoc blinked.

"Yes," General Mustang replied.

"Did he mention anything else?" 1st. Lt. Hawkeye asked.

"No he did not, but I think we should go back and see if he has any other information that could be of use." They all nodded in agreement and made their way back to the Hospital Wing.

Ed lay there in the bed staring up at the fan again. His eyes seemed somewhat glazed over, in the dimmed light. He turned towards the sound of the doorknob twisting on the other side. He blinked. Mustang entered the room once more along with Havoc and Riza who stood quietly by the door to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. Ed frowned at the site of them, he felt like he was being interrogated, and in some ways he was.

Mustang turned towards Ed. He smiled at him, "Ed, as I was saying earlier, do you remember anything else besides what you have already told me?"

Ed stared out the window again. His attention was on a pair of birds that were fluttering around in a spiraling chase after one another. He did not answer the General's question.

"Fullmetal?"

"Not really, no..."

Hawkeye and Havoc stood in sheer amazement. Edward had never appeared so out of it before.

"What can you remember besides what you have told me?"

"There was this man..., sitting in the corner at a desk... He was crying..."

"Crying?"

"Yes...That's all I can remember..."

"Hmmm..." Mustang pondered over the last few words. 'What could it all mean?'

"Ed..." Hawkeye began, "Do you by any chance know what a Chibi is?"

"Chibi?" Ed blinked, "Where did you find out about Chibi?"

"So you know?" She frowned.

"Not exactly... But how'd you know about it?"

"From this, Fullmetal." Mustang held the letter up so that Ed could read it, "We received it this morning."

Ed sat up and snatched the letter from Mustang's fingers. He examined the letter carefully front and back.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

Are you sure you read the whole letter?" Ed raised his eyes from the parchment and stared up and Mustang with great concern.

"Yes, Fullmetal. All it says is 'For thee of thy state be warned... Your end shall be swift in thy hands of thy Chibi...' "

Ed shook his head, "That's only a portion of the letter."

"What?"

"Yes. Now do any of you have a knife?"

"What do you need a knife for Ed?" The cigarette fell from Havoc's mouth.

"The paper requires blood in order to read it." Ed stated.

"Blood?!"

"Yes, blood. Now I'll ask again. Who has a knife?"

Mustang snatched the paper from Ed's hands and stared at it intently, "Alright Fullmetal, what do we do with this blood?"

"You have to smear it over the letter so that those words that are visible now don't show."

"Is that all?"

Ed nodded. With that, the General took out a small pocketknife and slit the end of his finger letting the droplets fall onto the parchment. He then began to rub the blood into the paper and smooth it out to the corners until the parchment was stained a pale red. After bandaging his thumb he took the letter in hand and stared at it, but he could see nothing.

"Ed?"

Ed scowled and snatched the letter. He examined it for a second before he turned towards the window once more. He smiled. Sliding of the bed, he made his way wearily to the window where he held the letter under the sunlight. The others watched as Ed did this. Ed smiled again as he handed Mustang the parchment.

There upon the the blood covered letter, printed in bright golden ink was a completely new paragraph. Mustang stared at the letter then back at Ed who was smirking with pride at his find. Shaking his head in disbelief, he began to read the letter for a second time.

"In your hands you will find a letter entrusted to thy blood. But only Chibi can decipher what lies before it is found. .Be warned thy of thy State, for thee are of before the black doors. To be judged by thys Chibi's claws." Turning his eyes from the letter to Ed, he seemed aghast. The others also seemed taken aback by Ed's knowledge of the letter.

"Ed, how did you know about this?"

"I don't quite know and yet at the same time I do..."

They stared at Ed with great concern. Their eyes seemed to flash warning to one another. Ed noticed this and frowned.

"I don't think I quite understand what is going on…." Ed blinked, still frowning.

"Ed. I'm going to be nice about this," Mustang warned, "But, we might have to place you as a suspect for this case…"

"A Suspect?!" Ed howled with a building rage, "A Suspect?! What Am I Being Suspected For?!"

"Now, now, Ed. Calm down," Mustang waved his hands before him in defense against Ed's angry wind, "We have a threat against the State here and you seem to know the most about it."

Ed growled under his breath.

Before he could retaliate, a man burst the doors open. His face covered in sweat, he panted for breath. His brown hair was fwipped this way and that, and his white blouse lay pasted to his back from sweat. He pushed his glasses back onto the brim of his nose, then faced them with an utterly serious face.

Hawkeye, reached for her gun. Then in a startled surprise, the man waved his hands in the air with a friendly grin on his face. They all blinked, confused from what had just occurred.

"Please, forgive my rudeness," he smiled weakly, "But I have some very important news."

"Well, you're a strange fellow now," Havoc's second cigarette fell from his mouth in astonishment.

"What news may I ask?" Mustang watched him for any sign of lying, "I've never seen you around these parts."

The mans smile faded, "My name is Neffer Azakawa. I'm a professor of biological transformation. I came hear to warn you of a danger that is now on your very doorstep, General."

"What would a professor be doing sending out a warning?" Riza hissed.

"It's a very difficult matter to explain…..," his eyes caught sight of the blood stained letter in Mustang's fingers, "It's about the ones who sent you that letter…."

They all glanced at the letter then back at the professor.

"The letter?!" They all said, except for Ed who had sat down on the bed again.

"Yes. The ones who sent it have surrounded the premises. They intend to attack any time now. I got here as soon as I could to get rid of their attempt at surprise," Azakawa frowned.

"If that is true then what is going on? How come none of our OP's have spotted them? And just who's side are you on?" Hawkeye's face was full of concern.

"I'm a member of the Rebel alliance that has laid hidden in the midst of their troops," Azakawa stated, "The reason you cannot spot them is because of what they are. Chibis and their Tamers are very difficult to spot."

"Chibi?! Tamer?!" They exclaimed. Ed however was once again silent.

"You know about them?," Azakawa blinked.

"No…. The word just keeps popping up everywhere." Mustang replied, "I take it you know what a Chibi is? And what is a Tamer?"

A grin curled it's way up Azakawa's face, "A Chibi is a type of creature that is rarely seen or heard of. There are two kinds to be exact."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They a somewhat like ourselves, except for they are much smaller and more dangerous. The two types are Wild-breed, and Tamer Chibi," Neffer Azakawa smiled, "Wild-breeds are not to be worried about. It's the Tamer Chibis that are the problem. These Chibis were once humans. They are like a type of mini super soldier. They are Tamer Chibi for they have masters known as Tamers. I myself am a Tamer, but though I don't enjoy it."

"Woah………." Mustang blinked

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. All Tamers have a Chibi under their command. And the Chibi's always nearby."

"If you're a Tamer, then where's your Chibi?" Havoc inquired

Neffer smiled, "He's in this very room as we speak."

The others began to look around the room. Ed merely bowed his head, shading his eyes with his bangs. Hawkeye noticed this.

"Ed?..."

The others turned towards Ed who sat upon the bed before them. Ed did not budge, his face was quiet and calm under his golden bangs. He did not turn to return their gaze. He merely sat there in silence.

Mustang turned towards Azakawa trying to stay as calm as possible, "Are you saying that he's a Chibi?!"

Neffer nodded, "The Rebels and I have been trying to turn them back into humans. Your friend is the only one that has been mostly returned to his formal self. However the strain on his body has laid him here on more than one occasion."

The others stared from Azakawa to Ed. Their faces full of shock and disbelief.

"So, does that mean….." Havoc stammered.

"Yes," Ed spoke for the first time in a while, "I am of the Chibi……."

They all stared at him, stunned.

"Ed……" Mustang frowned.

Ed met the General's eyes then turned away. He hopped off the bed and wardered back over to the window. He scrutinized the street below. A low, deep growl seemed to be emanating from his throat.

"I can see seven of them from the here…." Ed growled.

"?" The others came over to the window next to him.

"I see them as well," Neffer squinted through his spectacles.

"Where?" Mustang questioned.

"There by the lamp post is one Tamer, his Chibi is hidden between his feet. There's another by that drink shop, and one by the bus stop. Those are the ones I can see," Azakawa stated, "You probably see the others don't you Ed…"

Ed nodded, the growl seemed to deepen in his throat. Hawkeye stared at Ed, who seemed to appear less of himself by the second. Ed gave a quick glance at her. She removed her gaze. The professor and Ed nodded at one another.

"We need to be prepared to fight them…" Azakawa turned away from the window, "They mean to take this place by force…"

The other's nodded.

"We'll have to start right away!" Mustang turned toward the others, "Havoc! Inform the others! Hawkeye! We need some good defenses!"

"I'd wait a minute…." Nefer warned, "If they notice a commotion going on here, they will know what is up. We have to do this quietly, as to gain surprise ourselves."

He winked at the General with a sense of mischief across his face. Mustang blinked in surprise, "You sure know a lot."

"Edo……" Neffer turned towards Ed. Ed nodded in silence.

"What's going on here?" Riza examined both of them from a distance.

Ed gave a wicked smile. Then with a deep sigh, he began to glow. The others shielded their eyes from the blinding light. But within a matter of seconds it was gone. General Mustang blinked. Ed had vanished before their very eyes.

"Where!? Where did he go!?" Havoc spun around searching, but could not see Ed anywhere.

"Damedo!" came a voice from below. They all jumped in surprise, except for Azakawa who scoffed at them. There before them, a mere foot tall, was a miniature Ed. He growled, his bright yellow eyes glared up at them. Shaking his head, he hopped over to the window and clambered up onto the sill.

"Wha?!" Havoc stammered.

"Is… Is that Ed?" Hawkeye inquired.

Neffer smiled at them, "Yes. He's a Chibi right now."

Mustang stared at his subordinate who was now a tiny cat-sized creature. His eyes ran over what lay before him. Here was a tiny body with a large rounded head. Ed's automail had shrunk as well, the tiny metal fingers clutched onto the window pane.

"He's so tiny and cute!" Havoc shrieked.

The hair bristled on the back of Ed's neck. A deep threatening growl came from him. He turned slowly to face Havoc. His eyes seemed to burn. Then with a shrieking cry, the Chibi was upon Havoc face, scratching away at him. Riza instinctively reached for her gun. Azakawa sighed and wrenched Ed off of Havoc's face.

"What was that about!" Havoc coughed. Blood streamed down his face from where Ed's sharp claws had made contact.

Ed growled, clicking his teeth in a threatening manner.

Azakawa sighed, "You mentioned his height…."

"Yeah, he gets that way a lot……." Mustang frowned, staring at the angry Chibi in Neffer's arms.

"Yes, in general, but natural Chibi traits will make any Chibi angry of such mentioning…… So his Napoleon complex becomes worse as a Chibi……" Azakawa stated.

"That's not a good thing…….." Hawkeye sighed, putting away her gun.

Mustang turned toward Havock, who was dapping away at the cuts on his face. The cuts had definitely cut deep into the Lt.'s face. Blood was still streaming from the cuts, no matter how much Havoc tried to blot it out.

"Maybe we should get some medication for those wounds. They could get infected," Mustang examined the wounds.

I believe I have some medication in my bag. I keep it near incase of bites," Neffer put Ed down on the bed and picked up a small leather case from the floor. He fumbled through the mix of contents until he found what he wanted. Pulling out a bottle of antiseptic and some cloth he began to clean Havoc's wounds.

"You're lucky that he didn't bite you. If he did you'd likely be going into shock," Neffer wiped down the bloody marks on Havoc's nose.

They all stared at him.

"Just what do u mean by that!?" Havoc nearly lept out of his seat but was forced back down.

"Chibi bites are venomous. One bite can kill a man in a matter of minutes," Azakawa put the bottle back into his bag, "But, I think we've had enough chitchat. Now we must prepare for the battle at hand."

Ed jumped up lashing out towards them with his claws. He gave out a rowling snarl, "Tamaie rieia watai!!!!!"

Neffer smiled, "He's ready to fight."

The others looked at the miniature, Chibi Ed bouncing up and down upon the bed.

Ed growled and swiped the air with his claws, then hoped off the bed and scrambled on all fours towards the door. Standing on his little tip toes, he examined the door with his fiery eyes. Then with an amazing leap, he clutched the doorknob and wrenched the door open.

"Whoa…." Mustang stared in surprise, "Quite a bit of agility, huh?"

"Yes, quite a bit indeed." Azakawa smiled.

Down in the midst of the crowds of people, scurrying along between legs and car tires, another Chibi was running about. His shaggy, raven black hair whipped around him as he dashed, four legged through the maze of legs. Leaping over a trash can, he bolted over to a young man standing by the drink stand. Rising back up onto his hind legs he looked up at the man.

"They're up to something…. Neffer and his Chibi disappeared and have not been seen for about half an hour," The whisp of word trickled through slits on an iron mask that covered the Chibi's nose and mouth.

"I bet our cover has been blown by those two…. Neffer has always been a traitor…." The man turned towards the Chibi that stood before him, "Looks like we'll have to strike a little early, eh Shiron?" The man gave a wicked grin and fwipped a strand of his sleek black hair behind his ear.

"Yes. What are your orders, Van?" Shiron replied.

"We begin with the front, full on. No survivors," Van sneered.

"Understood"

The two of them began their approach on headquarters. Each foot in a perfect balance to the other, in cold, merciless steps.

Ed bounded down the halls, followed by the others. Then Ed came to a sudden halt. A deep growl resonated from him, the hair on the back of his neck bristled. Awzakawa stopped in his tracks and began to screen the room, his eyes darted this way and that. Riza had paused too, gun in hand, her crimson eyes ran up and down the hall.

"What's going on?" Mustang whispered.

"Something's wrong…….." Neffer's eyes turned toward Ed and then followed in the direction he was looking, "Over there…………."

He pointed at the wall on the left side just ahead of them. Ed's growling ceased. He turned wide eyed towards his companions and lunged forward.

"Damedo synwa!" He shrieked. Neffer grabbed hold of Mustang and Havoc and shoved them back down the hall.

"He say's get down!" He ordered. Just as he did so, the left wall exploded, sending rubble everywhere.

"Shimata!" Ed cursed.

When the dirt began to settle, two figures could be seen standing in the new opening. Shiron and his Tamer, Van, stood before them, arms crossed.

"I always new you were a traitor Neffer…." Van hissed.

"Bakajain! Youton Betraylen Youtonentai!" Ed barred his teeth.

Shiron snapped, his iron mask hiding his flashing teeth, "Betrayed ourselves huh? I think you're mistaken, you're the one who ran away like a coward "

"GO DIE!" Ed growled.

The two Chibis hissed and growled, sizing each other up. But they did not move from their Tamer's sides, they were waiting for something from what the others could see. Ed gave out a shrieking hiss, flashing his teeth and swiping the air before him. His eyes glowed with a fiery rage. Shiron pawed the ground anxiously, ready to tear at his opponent.

He gave out a snake-like hiss, "You will die were you stand…"

"Don't count on itu…" Ed sneered.

Neffer gave a sideways glance toward General Mustang. The warning was quite clear, it said by the mere shine in his eyes, "Leave now." Nodding, they began to step back down the hall.

Van noticed their retreat and wiped out something from his pocket, yelling out in the same language as Ed, "Venemeir!"

Shiron raised one of his clawed hands and braced it with the other. Then without warning, a ball of dark purple energy shot itself out of his hand, heading straight towards Mustang and the others. Azakawa leapt in front of them, wiping out the same kind of object from his pockets.

He called out, "Grundo Sheildu!"

Ed braced himself for the attack, holding his hands out before him, an eerie reddish glow began to emanate from them. As the two energies hit a new light could be distinguished between them. A glowing red barrier was between Ed and Shiron's blazing ball of purple flame that was slamming against it. Strands of lightning shot off in all directions as their powers clashed and ricocheted off of one another.

Neffer turned towards Mustang once more, "Quickly. All of you need to get out of here now while they're distracted. Edo and I will hold them off for as long as we can."

They nodded and began to rush down the halls away from the growling and hissing of the battling Chibis.

"Do think they'll be alright sir?" Havoc panted, trying to keep pace.

"If what Neffer says is true, then we shouldn't need to worry about them but of the others who can't fight these creatures off." The General stated.

"Wisely spoken sir." Hawkeye braced her gun for any other sign of attack.

Out upon the streets a young teenage girl with long orange hair that was pulled back into two long ponytails. She sat back against the brim of a bench by the street, stroking something upon her lap, which seemed to purr like a cat with every stroke. Blinking the little creature looked up towards the building and growled.

"Master Lori, It would appear that Van has gone in ahead of us," it crooned.

"I guess that means we can go in now. Ready to have some fun Flora?" Lori smiled down at the Chibi on her lap.

Flora growled with pleasure and hoped off he Tamer's legs. Standing up she threw back her curly lavender hair and turned her magenta eyes towards her master. She gave a cat-like grin and began to race down the street, Lori on her heels.

Shiron and Ed lashed out at one another, claws out like dragon's paws. They snarled at one another and began to roll around on the floor cursing at one another while delivering blows to each other's faces.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a Chibi! I don't understand why they didn't just cast you aside to die like the dog you are!" Shiron lashed out at Ed's neck, ripping off a leather collar that had somehow hidden itself in the folds of Ed's turtleneck.

"Speaku no watakushi urroshiko!" Ed's claws grazed the mask upon Shiron's face.

"I've had just about enough of this nonsense. Shiron,Blacku Cauldrono Summoningu!" Van ordered.

Shiron leapt away from Ed's reach. Both of his arms out stretched he cackled, "Die!"

A wave of black energy came at them with such force neither one of them had a chance to react to it. It hit them like a typhoon, sending them flying down the hall. Neffer crashed into the far wall and collapsed unmoving. Ed shook off the ruble that had fallen on him from the impact. His turtleneck and pants were slightly torn. Blood trickled from a cut on his left cheek. He growled at his opponents, baring his teeth in a threat.

Van sneered at the golden-eyed Chibi, who stood cornered at the end of the hallway. He pulled out a strange metal collar from inside his overcoat and a metal cord that extended from it like a whip. Shiron stood in back watching. If the mask didn't cover half of his face, he could be seen smiling. Van stepped towards the cornered Chibi.

A deep threatening growl emanated from Ed's throat. The hair on the back of his neck bristled, his shoulders arched. Van took another step forward. Ed hissed and flashed his teeth in a warning. He backed up against the wall, his eyes followed Van's every movement.

Van frowned at the little creature, "You're helpless without your Tamer to summon your powers. Now come quietly. This is no place for you."

He held out one hand towards Ed in a beckoning manner.

Ed did not take kindly to this stranger's hand. He lunged at it, snapping away, his large sharp teeth aiming for Van's palm. Van however sneered. Within seconds, his hand had whipped around and had pined the young Chibi to the ground. Squirming, Ed gave out wail, his feet trying to find a good footing but to no avail. With his other hand, Van clasped the metal collar around Ed's neck, pulling the cord tight to make sure it was secure, he released the force holding the Chibi to the ground. Ed immediately got to his feet and began to rush towards his own Tamer but found himself unable to get within 5 ft of him. Ed gave out a cat-like cry, his arms straining to reach his master lying there on the tile floor.

Van coiled up more of the cord, pulling Ed farther and farther away from Neffer, "There's no use crying over a useless dead body. Now come!"

Ed clawed at the ground, trying to pull away from his nemesis and return to his Tamer. With one last mighty tug, Van wrenched Ed away and half dragged him down the hall. Shiron laughing at the poor Chibi's state.

Mustang had managed to set up a small battalion on the other side of HQ. He'd also managed to avoid several arguments with his superiors when they saw the state that Havoc's face was in. Riza had loaded two pistols and a rifle and had stashed more casings in her pockets for reloading. Havoc had decided to go bold and had gotten out the machine gun. He definitely did not wish to be attacked by another Chibi. Ed had given them an idea of how dangerous Chibis can be when they are in a rage.

'What will they be like when they aren't enraged, but ready to fight?' Riza pondered over this as she double-checked her guns to make sure that they would fire correctly.

**to be continued...**


End file.
